


Phoenix

by Cloudnine101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Family, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Sex, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"No, I get it." Dean nods, tipping his head to one side, and smirking - but it's a strained smile, a mere glimpse of his grin's usual magic. "Daddy doesn't want his precious Castiel marrying a mudblood."'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

"So, what did he say?" Dean lounges back against the hood of the car, twisting his wand beneath his fingertips, olive eyes flashing. It's supple and slim, with a strand of phoenix tail-feather running through centre; really, much like Dean himself.

Castiel can still remember the first time he saw it, that day in Olivander's: standing beside the counter, his eyes had wandered to the wand. He'd known it wasn't his - he'd been told that much - but somehow, he couldn't look away. And then the doorbell had rung, and this kid had strolled in, looking for all the world as though he owned the place - and making holding an eight year old's hand seem like the coolest thing in the world, just from the amount of pride with which he did it.

As Dean speaks now, Castiel can tell he hasn't changed a bit.

"Letting you off the leash, huh?"

The light falls on Dean's face, making his eyes gleam; and he's glowing, standing there, framed by the sun, every little detail sharpened - the freckles scattered across his nose, the faint colour on his cheeks, the tousled parts of his hair from where he's run his hands through it.

Castiel's breath catches, because he's never seen anything so beautiful in all his life - and it could all be his.

He doesn't answer.

Dean's eyes darken. "I see." He slides his wand into his back pocket; Castiel's eyes follow the movement, lingering on the other man's behind for a little too long.

"Dean-"

"No, I get it." Dean nods, tipping his head to one side, and smirking - but it's a strained smile, a mere glimpse of his grin's usual magic. "Daddy doesn't want his precious Castiel marrying a mudblood."

Castiel advances forwards. "Dean, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Cas." Dean turns away, swallowing, eyes fixed on the ground. "I know I'm not what your family wanted, OK? Let's just leave it at that, and you can go back to the ministry, and I'll go back to Hogwarts."

"Dean, please, wait-" Castiel surges forward, grabbing his sleeve - but Dean shakes him off. He always was the stronger one; even when they were children, he could get Castiel to the ground in a heartbeat wrestling him into the snow, the cold flushing his scarred skin.

"Don't drag this out. I can't...I can't say goodbye to you. I'll just walk away, and I'll go, and you'll never have to be with me again. OK?" Dean turns away, pulling his jacket tighter around him, staring at the skyline. "See you...see you around, Castiel."

And no - Castiel isn't about to let this happen, because this is Dean he's talking about - his perfect, hot-headed Gryffindor, with that smile and that laugh and those beautiful eyes - and he isn't just going to drive away and leave, because he can't, and it isn't fair.

Castiel bought him his jacket, and he helped him pick out his car, and bury his broomstick, and saved his potions homework from the depths - and what reward is he going to get for that? Nothing - just a boy, with fire in his fingertips and a heart of gold, opening the door of a muggle car.

"No," Castiel says, "you can't do this. You can't go."

Dean pauses; Castiel's hand lands, tentatively, on his shoulder. "What do you want me to do, Cas?" The words are quiet - Dean bites them out, fingers curling into his palms. "Stick around while you tell me no? You think I can stand hearing that? You think I can stand...you think I can just take it? You think I can do that?"

"No, of course not, Dean. I would never expect that of you," Castiel says, hurt coiling in his chest. Dean laughs - and it's bitter and broken.

"You doing this for kicks, then? Is that why you're...is that..."

"No! I - Dean, you do not understand. I have no wish to hurt you."

"Then don't hurt me." And suddenly, Dean's before him, and wrapping an arm around his body, and drawing him close. With one hand, he caresses Castiel's cheek, slowly - the touch makes Castiel's skin tingle. His eyes flutter shut, as he freezes. He can feel Dean moving closer; feel their bodies aligning, beneath messy layers of fabric, so similar to the cloaks of past times - when they were young and innocent, and the world was theirs for the taking, if only they could-

"D-Dean," he stammers out, through leaden, locked lips - he never can speak, when it happens. "Dean, please-"

"Don't hurt me." Dean turns to the side, ever so slightly; their hips rub, grating against one another, in a solid flush. Castiel grits his teeth, keeping his eyes closed, as Dean's hand plays over his jaw, catching on the slight stubble. Their faces are inches apart - Castiel can feel warm breath on his lips. "Don't hurt me. You can make me feel so right...don't you want that, Cas? Don't you want me?"

"I want you. I want you. I-"

"Then you can have me, Cas. You can have me every single minute of every single day." Dean's hand skims Castiel's cheekbone, settling against the skin, and rubbing small, infinitely distracting circles. Castiel's treacherous knees quake. "You can take me out driving, and you can take me to fancy restaurants, and get me all dressed up. I'll wear a tux for you, Cas. I'll wear those dress robes you like so much. I'll wear whatever you want. I'll take _off_ whatever you want."

"No, Dean, you don't-"

"Ssh, Cas," Dean murmurs. His finger lands on Castiel's lips. "I've got you."

"Dean...please...please..."

"Please what, Cas? Open those eyes and tell me...you know what they do to me, right? Remember in the astronomy tower, when I almost fell looking at you?"

"I thought you slipped," Castiel breathes, "on the ice. I was so happy I had to catch you."

Dean laughs - and it's that sound, the sound that kept a younger Castiel up at night, turning and rolling beneath his bedsheets, the name of a certain Seeker on his lips. "You just keep on catching me, huh?" Castiel smiles - because it's true, corny as it sounds. He has.

"I never knew you were a romantic."

Dean shrugs, almost self-consciously. "So what do you want?" Castiel clutches at Dean's hips, swaying. "Can't you look at me? Can't you bear it?"

"I can't speak to you if I look!" Castiel snaps. "Please...just listen to me, I...I told them...I told them you...I told them you proposed."

"Let me guess. They weren't exactly thrilled?"

Castiel winces, despite the blood rushing to his head. "Gabriel was. Michael...not so much." Behind his closed lids, light swims - and he clings to it, a cork in a storm, bobbing around, Dean's flesh anchoring him. Castiel takes a shuddering drag of oxygen, steeling himself. "He said I couldn't, Dean. He said I couldn't marry you, if...if I wanted to remain in the family."

"Damn, Cas..." Castiel's eyes fly open. Dean's head is tilted towards the sky, unmoving - but there are muscles jumping and twitching in his face, his jaw, his neck. Castiel can't identify them - can't follow the pattern, to recreate the big picture. All he can do is watch, and wait. "I...I had you, didn't I? I had you right there, and I lost you."

Dean grits his teeth, hands curling into fists, falling away from Castiel's body. The warmth of the afternoon is leeched out with them, leaving Castiel breathless. "No, no, Dean, you didn't lose me-"

"Then I didn't win you! What's the difference? I failed!" Dean steps away, leaving Castiel against the Impala, stranded. "I could've had you! You're all I've ever wanted, damn it - from that day of Olivander's, to the astronomy tower, to right friggin' now 'til the day I die!"

And Castiel stares. Dean spins around, gesturing back towards the house - Castiel's house, in all of its grandeur and splendour, with its raised arches and its manicured lawn and its drawn curtains. "I can't give you that! I can't give you any of that! I can't even give you a house, 'cause aside from the Impala, I don't have anywhere! This is it, Cas! This is me! So why don't you run back home, and quit pretending you can love me!"

Castiel's heart plummets, with a sickening lurch. "Is that what you believe?"

"Cas - no, I-"'

Castiel moves away from the car, pushing himself into Dean's space, working through the barriers. "That day on the astronomy tower, I was seriously considering jumping, Dean."

Dean's face is white, all of a sudden. "What? You never told me that."

"I was the first one from my family to be in Gryffindor, Dean. Gryffindor. Slytherin would've been ideal - but Gabriel was in Ravenclaw, so they could've accepted that. Ravenclaw was what I wanted. It was where I thought I could do good. And...and then the hat said Gryffindor."

The sensation of falling - the numbness, the blur - tumbling out of the seat - hearing the laughter, ringing in his ears - green eyes, mocking him-

Castiel shakes the memory away.

"It was the end of my universe, Dean. I knew they'd never let me come home. So, I...I made up my mind. And yes, if you hadn't come, I probably would have gone through with it."

"Always were a stubborn one," Dean says. Castiel smiles, faintly - and only Dean could make him do that, back then. "What stopped you?"

"You did."

Dean's mouth falls open. "What?"

"You stopped me. You talked to me, and I didn't want to jump anymore. It's as simple as that." Castiel breaches the gap, hand hovering. "You saved me."

"Cas," Dean says, voice strained - and Castiel takes a step closer, so that Dean's pushed against the car. "Cas, don't-"

"Don't what, Dean?" Castiel places a hand on Dean's shoulder, fingers hooking around it. "I want you. I want you. You're everything I want."

"No..." And then Dean's arms are around his waist, hooking him closer - Castiel stumbles over his own brogues, tripping forwards - and Dean's lips are beside his ear, crooning into it: "Don't stop, Cas. Keep talking. Tell me...tell me stuff. Tell me...tell me I'm...tell me I'm beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Castiel says, before he can think. Dean tips his head back, pressing their bodies together - and Castiel can feel everything, feel the flush on his skin, feel his heartbeat.

"Tell me I matter, Cas. Tell me I matter to you."

"You...you matter to me. You matter to me more than anyone else."

Dean's eyes close; when he speaks, the words are barely audible. "Tell me...say you love me."

"I love you." Castiel continues to stare, willing his gaze to pierce Dean's eyelids, and impressed by the relative steadiness of his voice. "I love you. I'm in love with you."

"Stop, Cas...you...I..." Dean swallows - it's a rough, grating sound. "Just tell me to stop, alright? Just-" 

"I can't, Dean." They're so close, wound together, intertwined - and Dean's a part of him, and he's a part of Dean - and everything will work out, because they're together, and they'll never be apart. "I left. I left my family. I want to marry you."

"No," Dean says - moans - and then his lips are an inch away, and then he's kissing Castiel, biting at his lips, hands digging into his back - and Castiel pushes forwards, and it's dark and desperate, but it's perfect. It's perfect. Dean's perfect. "You can't give it up. You can't give it up for me. You could have everything. Find a nice girl, Cas. Find a Meg. You think they'll forgive you? You think-"

"Damn my family, Dean!" And Castiel's shouting in Dean's face - and the other man flinches back, but Castiel just keeps on going. "Damn my responsibilities! Damn it all! I need you!" And Dean's hypnotic eyes widen - and then they're kissing again, burning each other, leaving scorch marks, and Castiel's set aflame.

"Marry me," Dean murmurs, against his lips, "live with me."

"Of course," Castiel says - and then he breaks away, and grins. "Come on." And Castiel slides around the side of the car, watching Dean gasp and grin, and slips inside. There's a moment of silence - and then the other door opens, and closes, and there's eager, rapid breaths on his neck. Castiel cranes his own head back, staring at the smooth top, as fingers play over his skin.

"You've gotta stop messing me around, Cas." And then Castiel's being torn down, landing on his back - and the breath's knocked out of him, and there are strong arms, pinning his own in place. "You know how naughty that is, Mr Novak. You could get the pair of us in trouble." Castiel's breath hitches, as Dean's hands move to his shirt, fiddling with buttons.

"As...as long as we don't get caught, I'm sure we'll be fine." Dean grins - Castiel's chest is revealed. He can feel the cold, blowing across it, making hairs rise all over his body. "As long as we're sensible."

"Oh, sensible is my middle name." Dean runs a hand along Castiel's skin; Castiel bites back a moan, chewing on his lip for dear life. The hand comes to rest directly over his heart. Dean leans in - closer and closer, until they're so close, so close to touching. His eyes burn, with the brightest fire - he whispers: "Didn't you know, Mr Winchester?"


End file.
